


The Mad Assasin

by CriminalsLoveFiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freewood - Freeform, GTA - Alternate Universe, GTA AU, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Team Love 'n Stuff - Freeform, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalsLoveFiction/pseuds/CriminalsLoveFiction
Summary: When the crew is in need of a new member, Geoff is forced to send his adoptive son into the fray.





	1. Into the Fray

**Author's Note:**

> \- This series will most likely go past 10 chapters, just a warning
> 
> \- Slow moving/Developing story (Means in the beginning there won't be romance, it will be focused on developing the story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- When the FAHC are in need of a new member, their leader Geoff is forced to throw his adoptive son into the fray. -
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin just glared at him before sitting down at the chair in front of him and looking to the dark haired man, “You got all that Ray?” 
> 
> Ray took a step back and put a hand over his heart in fake offense, “Of course! Do you doubt my skills in filming you and Michaels idiotic bets?”

Third Person

A man stood silhouetted at his window, looking over the shitty and run down city of Los Santos, watching the streets below before turning around and walking into a nearby door. Once the door was shut, he used the slider on the wall to turn the lights up to a mild glow as he sat at a desk in the middle of the room.

He went down to the drawer that was second down on the right hand side, typing in a code, scanning his thumb and turning a key. The drawer unlocked and he pulled out a white file holder that held a stake of papers at least one inch thick.

He flipped open the file, sifting through all the reports his second in charge and himself had written about what they thought of the subject, subject photos, subject victim photos, medical evaluations (Physical and Mental), observation reports, and so much more. 

While he was looking through everything, a small knock came on the door before the man sifting through the files gave a tired “What?” in response. His voice was gruff and annoyed, though he didn’t mean to sound at all cruel to whoever stood on the other side of the door.

The person who entered stood slightly taller than that who sat behind the desk, “Just checking up on you, wanted to make sure you weren't still freaking out about this plan.” A soft and gentle voice spoke, there was only a scoff in response for a moment while the man thought.

“...Yeah, I’m still freaking out a bit. I know this can work...I just don’t want to put him in this position.” The man from behind the desk stood, straightened his suit jacket, and rolled his mustache between his fingers before responding to the sympathetic look his female friend was giving him.

“Jack, I’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine. C’mon, let’s go tell the others so that the two of us don’t need to keep this a secret anymore.” Jack gave him a small smile in understanding before stepping to the right side of the door frame, gesturing forward, “You first Geoffery”

Geoff rolled his eyes before scrapping the file back together and retrieving another smaller one from the drawer and relocking it. After he had all that he need he stood and took a deep breath before walking around the desk and leading Jack out of his office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They walked down the white corridor in a comfortable silence. They both stopped once they reached a gray door with a gold plate labeled ‘HC Planning Area’ (Heist Crew Planning Area).

Geoff looked over to Jack to make sure his friend was still there before reaching for and gold finish door knob, only to stop when he heard the distinct sound of glass shattering and someone yell “GOD FUCKING DAMNIT GAVIN,” then another saying “It’s not my bloody fault that glass is breakable” 

A small smile crept onto his face as he groaned loudly in annoyance, making sure it was loud enough that the people on the other side would hear him. He threw the door open with a *thud* as it hit the wall. 

He found four men. The first had short curly reddish-brown hair, glasses, a brown leather jacket the held the face of a bear the the back, simple light blue jeans, and a pissed as shit look on his face. 

Behind him was a guy about the same height, short black hair that was mostly covered by a black beanie and had squared black glasses. He wore a black shirt, bright purple jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. He looked more like he was trying not to laugh while pointing a camera at someone in front of the curly haired male on the ground.

Though the person on the ground was not in view as they entered, “Gavin c’mon, get up buddy.” Another voice came from the other side of the room, a shorter man with brown hair on the sides and bright green sticking out from underneath his white cowboy hat. He sauntered over to Gavin who was on the floor in a royal purple jacket, orange shirt and tan pants.

He put his hand down to help whoever was on the floor and pulled them up with ease, “Ow, thanks Jeremy.” Jeremy gave him a nod as he patted his back with a smile and took a seat at the other end of the table.

The one in a brown jacket rolled his eyes at the british man who was rolling his shoulder in pain, “Don’t be a little bitch Gav, you’re the one who took the bet.”

Gavin just glared at him before sitting down at the chair in front of him and looking to the dark haired man, “You got all that Ray?” 

Ray took a step back and put a hand over his heart in fake offense, “Of course! Do you doubt my skills in filming you and Michaels idiotic bets?”

“Oi! They aren’t idiotic they are informative ya prick.” Gavin said as he stood up straighter.

“You bet that I couldn’t throw a knife at the Targets picture on the wall, then when I did do it you fuckin’ tried to do it yourself and hit the goddamn vase! It wasn’t idiotic, it was just stupid!” Michael yelled at Gavin from the seat he took next to him.

Gavin opened his mouth to speak again but Geoff clapping his hands together brought their attention back. As he walked into the room the took the files he put under his arm to clap and sat them on top of the long wooden table as he took his place at the head of it. Jack followed close behind and took her respective place in between Jeremy and Geoff.

Ray just looked at them all before climbing on top of the table and sitting criss-cross at the end. Earning a giggle or smirk from everyone at the table.

The light humor in the room didn’t last long however. Geoff stood straight and took a look of seriousness and determination on his face. The entire crew silenced, normally when they were about to discuss the plans for a heist or mission they’d be joking around while Geoff laughed at their stupid antics and kept talking or he would simply give everyone a file with their names and the name of the mission before leaving saying that he needed a drink. This seemed different though. The boss gave off a tense air instead of a welcoming one, and everyone knew something was off. Michael, Gavin, Jeremy and Ray all exchanged unsure glances before Ray slowly jumped down from his place and sat beside Michael sensing that now was not the time to be messing around. 

 

Geoff took in a deep breath as he brought the files closer and stared at the as he started to speak, “I need you fuckers to listen up.” It may have sounded light hearted, but they all sensed the apprehension in his voice. How he didn’t want to say what he was about to tell them all, “I’ve told you all about how we needed someone who would be willing to do some horrific shit that none of us want to or can’t..” He said looking pointedly at Gavin to refer to his sensitive gag reflex, “and would have a stronger set of morals, or any morals at all.”

Everyone in the room looked at each other giving knowing glances. They all knew that Geoff had been looking for a torturer/assassin, they all had given recommendations of those they worked with in the past. Though Geoff seemed to dismiss them all for different reasons. They all had thought though at Geoff was taking a break from looking for someone, though that doesn’t seem the case anymore and he looks a lot more unsure than any of them were comfortable with.

Jack stood up, knowing she should probably help her friend out since she was second in charge and thought it would be good to give him a minute to relax while she explained. Everyone turned to her attention as she cleared her throat and looked over them all, “Look guys, we found someone who would be good for the job. They may be...well a bit mad, as in insane, but who here isn’t? They are good at their job though with a 94.5% Success rate, in assassinations and information retrieval. They have a moral set that we know consists of at least ; No Killing/Kidnapping/Torturing children under the age of 18 unless the kid is seriously sick in the head and has done some fucked up shit, but since it’s still a child he’ll give them a quick death. He won’t kill a pregnant female or hurt the family of someone he wants information from.”

She gives them a moment to process the information, making sure to get the go-ahead from all of them that they were ready to proceed. 

“...The only problem with him is that when he is set on a contract, he becomes slightly, maybe a little more, insane. Every person he kills, he makes sure that they suffer an unspeakable amount. When retrieving information, he is thorough and makes sure that there is always one person left behind, of whom he makes watch all the others die and tell the tale of how he is not to be played with...He is known as The Vagabond.”

She seemed slightly out of breath, not that she had given this information to them fast, but that she was nervous as to what they would think. Her and Geoff had been discussing The Vagabond being an option for about four months now. He’s the only one they think that they’ll be able to trust to join their crew. His madness being evened out by his morals. How his facade/persona ‘The Vagabond’ only came out on a mission and when they monitored him in his day to day life, he had full control of himself.

When Jack had finished speaking, Geoff looked up to all of them, “We collected as much information on him as we could with only the two of us and I have all of it right here.” Geoff lifted the larger file and slide it down into the middle of the table. 

Everyone started to pick at it, read the reports, studied the photos of his work and home, looked at where his weaknesses lies physically. Their faces going between disgust and amazement.

After about twenty minutes of everyone skimming everyone simply nodded their heads, though Michael decided to speak up first, “Well fuck, I mean this guy is weird as shit, but if you guys wanna bring this guy in then I trust you not to get us killed. Well, Gavin may annoy the fuck out of him and get him killed, but that’s just expected.” and just like that the tension in the room broke and was filled with the laughter of everyone in the crew. Even Gavin couldn’t help laughing as he tried to defend himself from Michaels accusation, “Oi! I don’t know what you’re on about, I’m goddamn delightful!” 

Ray was laughing the hardest of them all and was barely to get out “Vav, you know that I love you man, but Delightful is a strong word,” Gavin gives him a fake look of pain, “X-Ray! How could you!?”

“Alright you Fucks! Calm down.” A fondness in Geoff’s voice as he called his crew back to the task at hand. He gave them all a kind smile before his demeanor changed. He once again had let a stern look grace his features though this time there was a concern laced within them. 

He looked around the the table at everyone seated before settling his gaze over them all instead of one specific person.

“Now that we all agree, there is one problem.” He says before standing up, “He worked as The Cock Bites exclusive contractor for about two years, and after any exclusive contract he refuses to take up another for at least two years for what he calls a ‘Murder Freeroam’. He also knows that we want an exclusive contract with him and is refusing to talk us or take any hit that would involve meeting with me or Jack…”

Everyone one in the room gave him a confused look, “So I assume one of us is gonna have to do a one time contract or something with him?” Jeremy spoke up, “Or ya know, I don’t know, what’s your guys plan?”

“He refuses to even take any one time contracts with us…” Jack said, her voice quieter than before. She won’t meet any of the gazes from the crew, only staring at Geoff.

“...I contacted my friends Burnie and Gus from The Cock Bites. Tried convincing them to put a price on my head and have me taken in alive to them so I could get close enough.” The rest of the crew gave a look of approval as Michael looked to Geoff, “I mean if anyone can handle an intense sociopath it’s you man, we’ll have your back and help you through whatever our parts of the plan are.” 

“The problem with that Michael is...he knows I can handle him, why he would reject it if they tried to give him anything for it. He apparently learned a lot about us when he was with them, about who was good at what. I talked with them for a while about everyone who I think could handle it with them and who the best contract would be for that he would be willing to take.” Geoff took in a breath before looking at Jack, “We know he won’t take Jack since she is a pretty good shot, better than average in hand-to-hand combat and can easily get away from him if she’s anywhere near a car.”

His gaze becoming more intense as he looked to Michael, “Michael being our explosions expert and great with a rifle in which he never leaves behind, as well as not being afraid like me or Jack to die for the crew before he could be used to get to any of us makes him unable to be The Vagabonds target.” Michael nodded at him in acknowledgment along with a proud smile.

“You are probably the only one of us who would be strong enough to overpower the guy if you get close enough and see him coming, as well as can shoot the shit out of him if you see him coming from far enough away.” He gestures a hand toward Jeremy.

He then looks between Ray and Gavin who both give him uneasy glances before looking at each other, “...and I’ve gone on a few missions with him before and befriended him...that and like Jeremy I can shoot the shit out of him, but in close AND long range.” His look becomes playful as he finishes his sentence and hears Jeremy and Michael snicker.

Michael, Jeremy and Rays small smiles suddenly drop as he they at Geoff who says, “Yeap. Which leaves only one dumb fuck who he knows he can get to…”

Michaels eyes dart between Gavin and Geoff. Suddenly stopping on Geoff with an urging glance as to say ‘I’m waiting for the fucking punchline to this joke.’

Ray looks over to Gavin who he noticed started to tremble slightly with his eyes trained on Geoff. 

Ray quickly jumps across the table to bring Gavin into a hug, trying to calm him down.

“It’s going to be okay Vav.” Rays tone gentle as if he were speaking to a scared puppy.

Geoff gives him a pained and wary smile. Moving around the table he taps Ray on the shoulder to tell him to let go of Gavin. A Geoff turns Gavin to face him he can see the fear in his eyes. 

“Gavin. Buddy. You know that you are practically a son to me. That I would never let him kill or torture you. I have a plan, to make sure we get the opportunity to meet with The Vagabond, but more importantly to make sure your safe during all of it. Look, if at any point I get the feeling something is wrong I’ll call it off. Of course you still have a say in it though, if you don’t want to do it, I’ll work to find another way.” The fear that was held within Gavin’s eyes was there, but had lessened and Determination had replaced what was lost.

Gavin slowly stood from his chair and looked Geoff dead in the eyes as his hands latched onto both of his shoulders.

“Geoffry. I trust you, I know you want this guy. I may mainly be a hacker, but if I need to I can take care of myself, you’ve seen me do it. You’ve seen The Golden Boy in action.” Geoff’s concern faded for the moment. Happiness and pride had filled him as he brung the young man in for a hug. Gavin immediately hugged him back even harder, a large smile finding its way to his face.

“Hey Vav! I just thought, if you’re ever in a tough spot then you can bring out The Golden Boy and just fuck him!” The sweet moment between father and son had been ended by Rays overly enthusiastic advice. “Fuck Ray you’re right! They can both be butt buddies before he kills Gavin!” Michael added in a fit of laughter, Jeremy and Jack both clenching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

Gavin and Geoff just pulled apart and rolled their eyes. Gavin sat back down in his spot and Geoff rounded back to a small table in the corner and makes a quick call before heading back to the front of the table. Just as he sat down Trevor, Mica, Matt, Lindsey and even Caleb came into the room. They had been waiting just outside to be called in for whatever Geoff was planning this time. They all took their seats, giving questioning looks to the main crew before looking to Geoff.

“Alright Dipshits. Here’s how this is gonna go.”


	2. Two Plans. Two Goals. : Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a plan to set in motion, everyone has a goal to achieve. can everyone get what that want though? Do you think the Fakes can really pull one over on The Vagabond?
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuck yeah you got me boi, I AM the god damn explosions expert. I need to make sure you don’t blow yourself up again!” ...That was one bloody time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Hopefully I didn't completely fuck it up!

**Gavins Point of View**

 

_ Well fuck my ass. Okay, okay. It’s gonna be okay. Just wait for Geoff to start explaining his plan and the fear will subside… bollocks no it won’t. _

 

“Now, for those just joining us here’s the jist. We are trying to recruit The Vagabond, the only way we can do it is for The Cock Bites to put a price on Gavin's head and have him go after our Golden Boy. Top priority is safety over getting the Vagabond. Got it?” Geoff said in a quick burst, he seemed kind excited. Gavin looked around and saw a mix of emotions on everyone's faces as Geoff continued.

 

“I have a general plan or idea of what to do,” He held up a smaller folder to the entire group, “but as you know I need my whole crew's help to work out an entire plan. My ideas so far are pretty simple to follow.” He hands a paper to each one of us, Gavin started to skim mine as he starts explaining, “Of course, we will need Golden Fuck over here to screw around with The Cock Bites, ya know, blow up a few transports, hack into their accounts, fuck up a few heists. We need to make it look like you are completely pissing them off with your antics. Which shouldn’t be hard considering he’s done it enough times.” He turns his gaze pointedly at Gavin, slight annoyance and playful accusation in his stare.

  
  


“Alright, look here, I was just havin’ a laugh when I shot those fireworks at the truck. I had no idea that the truck would explode or that the truck had over a million bucks alright.”  _ I could hear how defensive I sounded, but hey you know what it’s true. I was just having fun. At least Geoff was there after he hear the explosion and paid them back for what they lost...Okay maybe I shouldn’t have done that. _

 

Geoff just rolled his eyes at Gavin, “Well, Gav, I’m gonna need you to do that again, and again and maybe like four other annoying tasks that could warrant a hit on you. This way the Vagabond just thinks that they’re annoyed of your shit, and take the hit for like...what? You think he’ll take about 6 Mil. for Gavin alive?” Gavin had felt a weird warmth in his chest.  _ He thought I was worth 6 Million dollars. Aww, I was sure he would only go to one million. _

 

Gain gave him a warm smile and he started to snicker because, never the less, he was putting a price on his head and all Gavin did was smile happily at him...  _ Fuck it, I’m still god damn flattered. _

 

“Geoffrey?” A random thought entered Gavin’s mind. 

 

_ Should I really ask though? I mean I already called for him I suppose, and hey it’s important to me… I wonder if it’ll get me trouble? I mean this is a serious discussion. Though I should be able to ask whatever the bloody hell I want to ask since my heads on the line. I wonder how much someone would pay for my head on a literal line. Like would someone pay for a Golden boy head necklace thing or- _

 

Though Gavin’s train of thought was interrupted by Geoff giving a few large and over dramatic coughs to catch attention back back to him. Gavin quirked his left eyebrow in question to see what he wants. 

 

He gives an exasperated look, “Don’t give me that look, you called my name, the fuck do you want?”

 

_ Oh yea I forgot,  _ “Haha sorry, I got lost thinking about how much someone would pay for a necklace of my head. Anyways, how much do I get to spend on blowing up The Cock Bites shit?” There were burst of laughter from around the table, Michaels was the loudest. “Wot? It’s a legitimate question.” Everyone except Gavin, Geoff and Jack were losing their shit.

 

Jack put a hand up to Geoff before he could either make an annoyed retort or answer the question. “Wait, how the fuck did spending money on blowing shit up turn into head necklaces?”  _ Well… _

 

“I mean it’s not that odd, we talked about how much I was worth and price of my head.”

 

“OKAY! Back onto the fucking topic at hand. Gavin. You will have one, all the explosives we have available in the building so use those first. Two, $5,000 spending cash for whatever extra trouble you want to cause. Finally, number three, you have Michael to cause havoc with.”

 

Gavin and Michael go out of both of our chairs and high-fives across the table, “Yeah! Got my boi!”

 

“Fuck yeah you got me boi, I  _ AM _ the god damn explosions expert. I need to make sure you don’t blow yourself up again!”  _...That was one bloody time. _

 

“Yeah Vav, you kind of need to be alive so we can send a murder happy sociopath after your ass!” Gavin turned to Ray and saw a shit-eating grin on his face,  _ you were the one who bet me to blow it up you bloke and thanks for the reminder about having to be bait for one of the most creatively fucked up people in all of Los Santos. _

 

“Oh whatever X-Ray, you shithead. Alright, what happens after the hit Geoff?”  _ Might as well get this show on the road. Get it all over with quickly and hope that I don’t get god damn killed. _

 

“Well, you are already the only one of us who saunters through the city without care since your stupidly overconfident. So, continue with that. Apparently he likes to watch his targets for several weeks before he hits his targets. Hell sometimes he even interacts with them and gets to know them to ‘further his studies,’ but I just think that it’s to fuck with his target like a predator when it plays with it’s prey.”

 

_ ‘So it’s basically a game of cat and mouse?’ _

 

“Yeah basically,”  _ Bollocks, I said that out loud, well at least it wasn’t anything too embarrassing.  _ “However, to make you more of an appealing target you will also have to start staying at your second safe house apartment in MourningWood. Some nights, like after a heist you can clock out here, but on regular nights you need to stay there. Don’t worry either, we’ll set up cameras around the area outside and inside the apartment. I’ll also pay to have a full computer set up there for you so you can still talk with us and practice ...hacking? Or whatever the shit you do without us there.”

 

_...I do more then hacking you sausage, why the fuck does he think I spend so much on equipment if it were just for hacking into a bank, I mea- You know what fuck it. It’s whatever. _

 

“Sounds doable. I mean, I’m shite at shooting, but I can hold my own in hand-to-hand combat though I might need someone nearby or somethin’ like that. While I’m there too I might as well use my time to collect some info on this bloke, I’m also assuming that you’ll want me to start stayin’ there by tomorrow?” Geoff had seemed startled for a moment, a small look of pride on his face at the fact that Gavin was really thinking this thing through and not just messing around like normal. Maybe the good parts of him were really rubbing off on the kid. Maybe.

 

“We will absolutely have either Michael, Jeremy or Trevor and Ray nearby. I will have Matt, Treyco, Mica and Larry head over to the house as soon as I get a list of supplies from you that you need for the setup of everything and have them put it together. Also, you and Jack need to go shopping for regular essentials to have because there isn’t shit there.”

 

Geoff gave Gavin a notepad and pen,  _ Let’s see, I’ll need from four to nine monitors depending on room, surge protectors, it might take too much time to build it from scratch so I’ll have them simply buy the computers. Two keyboards, one mouse, cables, and xbox  and playstation to keep me busy, a new camera for “surveillance”, a fishing pole so he could ‘catch’ The Vagabond, mini fridge since that’s the room I’ll basically live in and what else… _

 

After the list was complete he handed it over to Trevor who glanced at the list and gave him a roll of his eyes at some of the more ridiculous requests of his. He turned to his crew and motioned his head towards the door to indicate that it was time for them to leave and get everything. They all walked out the door with a small wave from Matt at the end.

 

When the door was closed off again Jack began to speak, “Alright, so that was pretty much what we had of the plan that we knew was most likely to work. However there is an in between from giving him the contract to capturing him and well, forcefully talking to him about our contract… Okay we are still working the whole capture talk thing out. For now though, you need to know that you will be on your own in the in between. We can run an interference if things get a little heated, but only Jeremy or Ray can since, besides you, no one really knows their true identities. Jeremy always wears shit to ridiculous for anyone to focus on his looks and Ray is always at his perch. So-”

 

“Ey, hold up, just so you know Vav. I’ve been fucking with you, but you are my best friend and if lays a hand on you that you aren’t comfortable with being there I will be there watching and will shoot him right in the goddamn face. Got it?”

 

Ray was looking at Gavin intensely as he finished speaking, his normal goofy and annoyed personality was gone. Only his concern for his lifelong friend was left. 

 

Gavin gave a sincere smile to his best friend, they may have fucked around and gave hurtful comments that weren't meant to hurt. Now though, how much they cared for each other was truly shown.

 

_ ‘Awww X-Ray. That’s so sweet’  _

 

Ray’s intense gaze became slightly more relaxed as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, Gavin knew that he accidently spoke aloud and decided to just take it in stride.

 

“You are the best friend I could have ever gotten X-Ray, of course I’ll give you the normal sign of the shrug and two hands behind my back signal if I feel like he needs to go down alright?” Ray nods his head and his face completely softens at Gavin’s words. 

 

Everyone at the table can’t help themselves from admiring the two best friends. Throughout their entire lives they managed to stay together, learn together, kill together, cry together and most importantly love together. Love themselves and each other, never leaving the other behind. Their friendship was what most criminals could only hope for one day.

 

Jack looked between the two and smiled as she began to talk, “Don’t worry Gav, we got you. Hell, if you really are in a predicament you can easily put on your facade and get yourself out. He may be a little hard to use it on since he’s...well The Vagabond, but your good. You’ve managed to salvage a lot of shit with The Golden Boy.”

 

Gavin visibly grimaced a bit, he didn’t really want to have to use The Golden Boy on a potential crew member. He liked being Gavin and Golden yes, but he just didn’t like using him on people he trusts. Well for this, on a person he may have to trust soon, someone who may not trust him after seeing how easily he can change and become someone else completely.

 

She was right though, his facade had helped out the crew a lot. He always put on his mask if he would be interacting with people outside the crew that he didn’t know during a mission. That mask become a poster for the crew, just like Geoff with his suit and mustache and Jack with her silly hawaiian shirts. Though only The Fakes and few others crew knew that he wasn’t as cruel and smooth as the world saw him.

 

“I know, I’m going to try going in as Gavin though. I’ve never met…” Gavin picked up the file in front of him looking for The Vagabonds real name, “Ryan. I’ve never met Ryan. He has also never met The Golden Boy, if he does much surveillance then he’ll simply think that those knobs we deal with are exaggerating or somthin’ like that about me being scary and shit. He’ll probably think it’s Geoff’s way of protecting me since everyone knows that I’m kind of like a son to you. A british son, who kills, that steals all your shit, and has two personalities I can control.”

 

Geoff had tried fighting off the grin that wanted to escape his lips. Though his efforts worked to no avail as he was smiling like an idiot at Gavin. His features soften than before, still hard in some places though since he was trying to be serious. 

 

_ I wonder if I really am a true son to him. I mean I love him like a friend who acts like a father, a father who tries to stick random shite up my ass. Prick.  _

 

“Good thinking Gav. If he does try to come talk to you to get info or some shit. Just stay calm and be your dorky self. Maybe even try to get to know him a bit, we may know his real name, address and general fake like, but we don’t know him personally. Anything you can get about the real him, not just The Vagabond, but Ryan. That would be good, we could see how well he may fare here if he decides he wants to be more personal with everyone.” Geoff spoke with a confused admiration. The admiration aimed that Gavin was taking this all more seriously than he had originally thought. Of course this is why he was confused as well. It didn’t matter though, their plan was coming together. 

 

“Haha, hey Gavin, he actually looks like your type. His picture without the creepy mask or scary face paint is on page 7. Who knows, maybe you’ll get to know him pretty ‘personally’” Michaels voices was laced with a challenging amusement.

 

_ Does this fucker actually want me, as regular Gavin and not Golden Boy, to try and seduce the bloody Vagabond? … The mask and war paint actually doesn’t look bad on him… ‘Holy fuck he’s actually really damn hot. How the hell is this bloke this cute’ _

 

Ray started to snicker as Gavin, for about the third time today, said his thoughts aloud. However Geoff wasn’t having any of it. He whipped his head around and glared at Ray to get him to shut the fuck up and then to Michael as if challenging him to keep talking.

 

“Oi Geoff, come off it. It’s alright, it’s just a joke. He would never actually want to bang me, he’s a sociopath and if he did I’m well hard to get.” This time Michael and Ray couldn’t keep in anything and burst out laughing, “What?!” Gavin squawked.

 

He heard Jeremy give a small chuckle from behind him, “Dude, you fucked, what, like three dudes last week?”

 

“So?! I was just feeling up to it last week!”

 

“Yea Vav, you felt up a lot.”

 

“OKAY THAT’S ALL I NEED TO HEAR! BACK TO THE TOPIC!” Geoff was red in the face, Gavin wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment, anger or pure awkwardness from hear about his sexual activities. “God that didn’t last long, but it was as uncomfortable as dicks.”

 

“...Lasted longer then Gavin.”

 

“GOD DAMMIT RAY!” Geoff just put his head in his hands and spoke in an exasperated and tired tome as to indicated that he was done with all their shit, “Gavin. Jack. Please go to the store, I think we made enough progress for today.”

 

“Sure thing Geoffrey! C’mon Jack!” Gavin bounced up from his chair, hooked Jack by the arm and practically ran out of the room trying to avoid anymore jokes about his sexual activities.

 

_ Hopefully Jack won’t bring up anything about it or The Vagabo-er Ryan during this trip. I might as well get used to using his name now so I don’t flub it later on. Who knows, maybe we’ll even become friends...Ha, yea right. _


End file.
